First Chocolate and Late Chocolates
by surforst
Summary: One shot submitted for a contest. Valetine's day and love is in the air. Takes place preSeries time. That means young Kim and Ron for all you fans out there. Anyway enjoy.


_"There is no remedy for love but to love more."_

-- Henry David Thoreau

**First Chocolate and Late Chocolates**

I.

Anne smiled as she leaned back watching the two children play in the living room. Always the careful mother she had justified her presence there in order to monitor Ron's use of his little easy bake oven. Truth be told though, she just wanted to see the little eight year olds interact.

She smiled when she saw Ron take out the chocolate muffins he had been working on much to Kimmie's delight. Anne couldn't help but think how tasty that muffin looked which showed the boy had potential. Maybe a few pointers in the kitchen would be in order for Ron after all with Kimmie refusal to even step foot in the kitchen. Too busy with her martial arts hobbies to even consider taking time to learn how to cook.

'Oh I've got plans for that young man.' Smiling to herself she continued to watch as the children gave their stuff animals their share of the goodies. Well more for her to eat later if James didn't get to it first. Her head came up when she heard the front door open and a smile came to her face. 'Speak of the devil and he shall come.'

"Anne? I know you love me but waiting by the door?" She could hear the slight thump as James briefcase settle to the ground the slight crinkle of wrapping paper alerted her to what James was holding.

Reaching behind her she continued to stare forward. "Give."

"Say Please." She jumped slightly when she felt his arms wrap around her waist always thrilled by the touch. Reaching behind her she quickly yanked the box out of his hands.

"Maybe later." Leaning back in James arms she looked at the box in front of her. A slight smile on her face she examined the heart shaped box of chocolates in front of her. "Chocolates again James?"

"Oh I have another gift. Care to open it up?"

"Oh really. Looking forward to it." Moving out of her husband arms she walked towards the kitchen. "First though I got dinner to make."

James followed faithfully behind pausing only to say hello to Ron and Kimmie. Anne almost laughed when Kimmie only gave her father a small wave too preoccupied with the muffin in front of her. James quickly caught back up with her as she set the box of chocolates down. "It doesn't look like Kimmie's going to be hungry so we could skip dinner you know."

"Ron's staying too dear." Opening the box she took a quick glance around. Seeing coconut inside, she reached in and took a piece out. It wasn't her favorite but Tim would throw a fit if he saw any. He truly hated the stuff.

"Oh Ronald is staying overnight yet again. I'm seriously considering charging him rent after all he probably eats more then all of us combined."

"He's a growing boy James and besides it does make Kim happy."

"I'd like to see my little Kimmie-cub hang out with other kids her age for once. I just don't like the fact that she seems to have only one friend."

Anne closed the box again glancing around James to ensure that the kids were doing ok before getting back to the dinner she was cooking. Meatloaf again but it was easy to make. The kids seemed to like it as well and if any was left it did make good sandwiches.

"I mean it's not natural for a girl her age to have only one friend."

"There is that other boy she occasional hangs out with."

"I don't trust that one either."

Anne frowned at James before shaking her head. "Kim's friends are fine dear and besides you should be happy. Your daughter just got her first Valentine's day chocolates."

"I seem to recall giving her chocolate on Valentine day before."

Anne sighed at that men could be so completely unaware of certain facts. "It's different when it's Ron dear. Trust me you'll see in the future."

"I don't like the sound of that." Laughing Anne walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband. Leaning down he nuzzled his face into her neck giving her a few quick kisses. "But I do like the direction of where this is going."

"Not till the kids are in bed dear." She laughed though when James started to tickle her side running his hands up and down. Reaching under her shirt he started to stroke her sides which caused her got give a slight contented sigh. That was till he hit the scar on her right side which caused her to instantly tense. She didn't need to look at James to know he had that angry look on his face again.

As quickly as the uncomfortable moment had come though it passed as James hands made his way to her back and he leaned in giving her a deep kiss. Going up for air a minute later he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Can I persuade you otherwise my dear?"

"No my charming husband though I do appreciate the effort." That was no lie either but Meatloaf would not cook itself and soon she had to break away to attend to it. She had to remind herself that dinner came first and then fun later.

II.

Monty sighed as he dumped the heavy suitcase on the floor besides the door. He'd have to get one of the servants to haul them up at a later time but for right now he just wanted to crawl into bed. It had been a long dig and he had missed Milly the entire time. He smiled at the thought of sleeping beside her again and hastily discarded his boots ready to go to bed.

Making his way through the nearby room, located there to accept guest, he noticed the woman in question was present. Not in a conscious form though but she was sleeping stretched out on the couch. Her long brown hair curled slightly in front of her face as she slept with a slight smile. Of course most people would assume a beauty like this slept as peacefully as an angel but not Milly. He could hear her snoring like she was a fog horn in a mist shrouded night. He had come to love that snore and found it difficult to sleep on digs without it there to lull him to sleep. Funny what you got used to.

Moving forward he couldn't resist running his hand down her smooth cheek as he admired the pleasant curve of her mouth. He didn't know what he loved more the smile that spread on those lips when she didn't think he was looking, the twinkle in her eyes when she was up to something, or her laugh which always made his heart feel warm. Ah yes he was a man heads over heels in love with his wife and by God he was happy.

His hand gently ran down her check to her neck feeling the steady beat of her pulse. Running down her side he gently placed his hand on her stomach again caught up in the wonder of it. The wonder that she had carried his two sons in this very place the two sons she bore for him. If he didn't have enough reason to love her for her that would be enough for him. He owed her the world for she had given him his.

As with everything in life though this train of thought soon derailed when the woman he was currently feeling up awoke. Of course this gave him the opportunity to do so with her consent. This thought now overruled the pervious desire for sleep but he fought it aside knowing she was probably tired. He stared into her blue eyes as she blinked trying to figure out what was going on through sleep fogged eyes. He saw the moment the fog cleared when her blue eyes focused on him and a smile broke out on her face.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now."

"Little late but where's my present?"

Chuckling Monty reached into his chest pocked pulling out a box of chocolates he had bought in the market before leaving for his flight. His guide had ensured him that they were of the highest quality and for their cost they had better be. Smiling he handed them over to her watching as she eagerly studied the box as she sat up. "Sweets for the Sweet."

"Ha Ha! Think you'll ever get tired of that line."

"Not likely my dear."

Rolling her eyes Monty watched as Milly opened the box and popped a chocolate into her mouth. He knew she was counting them even as she studied what there was inside. She'd of course spilt it among the two boys but she had to make sure there would still be plenty for her. Chuckling he took a sit next to her.

Content with whatever calculations she had made Milly put the lid back on the box before turning back around to him. "So how did the dig go?"

Monty shrugged as he looked up to the ceiling. The long hot hours spent in the dirt was what he wanted to tell her about but he knew Milly would rather hear the more interesting parts of the tale. "Well we found a few objects and one interesting myth itched into a stone tablet. I believe it comes from that same civilization that seemed to have worshiped some divine Monkey God."

Milly nodded looking intently at him. "So what did the myth say."

"Well simply put it talked about two artifacts that were supposed to give the user above human power. Complete rubbish of course but interesting none the less. The thing was the objects seemed to have been designed to balance each other one being the ultimate defense while the other the ultimate offense."

"So you think you'll find them?"

Monty laughed at that leaning back. Milly leaned against him placing her head against his chest as he thought over that question. "I can hope but I kind of doubt it. The artifacts are supposed to be well hidden only to be revealed to the chosen one of their religion. If an unworthy person took one of them it was suppose to spell doom upon all or some sort of thing like that. Same old same old really but you know these people."

"Hm..." He looked down and noticed Milly had fallen asleep again. She must have been tired waiting up for him and he smiled at that. Stroking her hair Monty stared at her for a long time before he too fell into the Sandman's clutches.

III.

Anne smiled as she tucked a tired Kim into bed. Ron was already out like a light besides her snoring happily away. Rubbing her daughter's red hair Anne got ready to go to bed as well.

She halted though when she heard her daughter's voice. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Turning around she smiled at her daughter.

"When your married it means you stick together right?"

Frowning Anne nodded in her daughter direction. "Hopefully. Why?" Was this about her and James? She didn't think anything was wrong but children were supposed to be able to pick up on things. That couldn't be good.

"It's just I'm thinking of marrying Ron."

"What!" Anne stared at her daughter in shock at that statement.

"Well when you're married you always stay together and that's what I want. Me and Ron are a team after all. You think Daddy would approve?"

Smiling Anne shock her head. "When you're older. Now whose been filling your head with this stuff already."

"I saw it on T.V."

Ah yes the television set the great teacher of all. "Don't worry about it yet Kimmie after all you're a little too young right now."

"I'm just telling you now Mom ok."

"Ok dear." Laughing silently in her head she made her way out of the room. Kids and their crazy idea. Though she had to admit she liked the idea of her daughter and Ron ending up together. After all it was hard to find a good man so if you could raise them from the start all the better.

Making her way to the bedroom she could see James pacing like a little child. Smiling she closed the door as his eyes came up. "Now?"

"Yes dear. By the way did you get the chocolate?"

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the contest submission for the February contest on a forum I visit. Curious about what it is just PM me and I'll give you the site link. I'd post it here but I don't know what policy is about that. By the way I know your not suppose to say "Me and Ron" but it's what a kid would say so don't point it out please. After all some grammar errors are meant to be there.

Anyway I have to say the first part made me feel worried about myself. Is it just me or do I write from a female perspective a little too much? I've got to get back to the Gundam story and kill a few things. Anyway as for the second part read 'Monkey Fist: A Study of a Fallen Man' if you want to make sense of it. I must say though that was the most depressing thing I've written yet. I now officially feel bad for the guy.

Anyway hope you liked this little one shot and as always please read and review. Remember a Signed review will get a personal reply from me. After all I view it as rude when an author can't even take the time to reply to a review. It takes me only a few seconds to write out the little pleasant messages I send out after all. Any way unsigned review will bring a smile to my face but that's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. I do own Monkey Fist background story and refuse to let go of it. Ok maybe not refuse. Ok anyone can take it and use it there! Darn you people are stubborn.


End file.
